deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mallus vs Dialga
CW's Arrowverse vs Pokemon. Interlude Wiz: Time. The thread that sows the fabric of the universe. Boomstick: And it looks like they have all the needles! Wiz: Mallus, the ancient time demon of Legends of Tomorrow. Boomstick: And Dialga, the Temporal Pokémon! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze these temporal combatants' weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... Boomstick: A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Mallus Wiz: In ancient times, a demon named Malice threatened the world, and the six tribes of Zambesi united to imprison him in... well... time itself. Boomstick: Wait, that's seriously his backstory? No sad orphanages? No arch nemeses? Wiz: Well, yes. Anyways, Malice would then be accidentally freed by the Legends when they... summoned Zoom to destroy the Spear of Destiny. Boomstick: Is this a time travel show or a religion show?! Wiz: Kind of both. Back to the analysis, Mallus would use his power of possession to manipulate many powerful individuals into forcing the Legends to free him by saving Zambesi from Grodd. Boomstick: God?! What's he got against Zambesi? Grodd: Not God... Grodd. Wiz: Let's move on. After possessing Damien Darhk's body, Mallus would become free at last and attempt to lay waste to all of history. Boomstick: But first for some reason he needed the Totems because... plot? Wiz: Yeah, pretty much. Mallus has a vast array of abilities which he can use. First of all, he can travel through and control time down to the smallest and largest scales. Mallus also has superhuman strength, endurance, durability, and healing factor. He has the ability to create fireballs in his hand and throw them at things, which explode upon contact, though it doesn't destroy them. Boomstick: That's lame! I've seen Mick Rory fire better fireballs with the Fire Totem! Wow, try saying that three times fast... Wiz: Despite claiming to be more than a god, Mallus does have some notable weaknesses. He is very arrogant and cocky and also only cares about himself. But most of all. His greatest weakness is the Death Totem, which is a surefire way to kill him, no problem, no lag, he just... dies... forever. Boomstick: Did CW put this guy through the Mary Sue Test? Wiz: Maybe. Mind you, Mallus isn't an OC on Death Battle, he's an OC on DCTV, so there's probably a different Mary Sue Test for them. Mallus, despite having these weaknesses is still one of the most powerful villains the Legends--or anyone--ever face. Mallus: Hand me the Totems or I will lay waste to your world! Dialga Wiz: Before the beginning, there was an egg. The egg hatched into Arceus, who created Dialga, Palkia, and Giratina. Today, we're focusing on Dialga. Boomstick: Dialga is an absolute champ! He managed to shatter one of Palkia's shoulders. Ouch! Not even I've taken that kind of blow. Oh yeah Dialga also once put Giratina in an endless time loop because... family squabble? Wiz: Dialga was also helping to stop Arceus from destroying all of Humankind. Now let's get into Dialga's moveset. The moves Dialga has are Roar of Time, a sound atack with so much power and energy that it can distort time. Apart from Z-Moves, this is the strongest Dragon Type attack. Boomstick: Dialga also has Ancient Power, where he throws fossils at his opponents. This move can also raise all of Dialga's stats on occasion. And let's not forget Flash Cannon, a move gathered from pure light energy and blasted at opponents, A laser beam so strong it can lower the target's special defense. Wiz: Dialga also has access to Dragon Breath and Metal Claw. Dragon Breath can paralyze the target and Metal Claw can raise the attack stat of the user. Dialga also has access to Draco Meteor. Boomstick: In this attack, Dialga summons a meteor shower and throws it at the target, this lowers Dialga's special attack stat, but it's a nice trade-off. Wiz: Dialga also has complete mastery over time, being it's creator. He can travel through time, speed it up, slow it down, freeze it, reverse it, travel through it, and turn it into a loop. Dialga can also erase events if he needs to. Boomstick: Sadly, he's got some weaknesses. Fighting Type attacks and Ground Type attacks can super-effect him. And being a Pokémon, it's only a matter of time before his stamina is chipped away and he faints. Oh, also there's a limit on how many times he can use a certain attack. Wiz: But even so, there's a reason that Dialga is the Pokémon universe's god of time. (Dialga roars) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Boomstick: It's time for A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle Prelude... Dialga is flying through his dimension. This dimension is star-filled space with diamonds in every direction. But suddenly, Dialga senses a temporal disturbance. He turns to see Mallus enter his dimension. Mallus: Bow before your god! Dialga roars and charges at his new enemy. FIGHT! Mallus creates a fireball in his hand and throws it at Dialga, who use Ancient Power to blast away the fireball and raise all his stats. Dialga use Flash Cannon to blast Mallus away, but Mallus creates another fireball and throws it at Dialga, who eats it. It's not very effective. Mallus roars and flies to Dialga. He then grabs Dialga and throws him into a diamond cluster. It's super effective! Dialga uses Dragon Breath to blast away Mallus, who can't move. Mallus: Gah! What...is...this?! Dialga flies to Mallus and slashes him, raising his attack stat. Mallus kicks Dialga away and flies 'up'. He then throws another fireball down at Dialga, who dodges and uses Roar of Time on Mallus, who surrounds himself with his wings and tanks the hit before flying to Dialga and grabing his head, twirling around and throwing him into another cluster of diamonds. Dialga uses Roar of Time again, but Mallus dodges. Mallus then flies to Dialga and punches him in his chest-plate, shattering the diamond inside it. Dialga shrieks and whacks Mallus with his tail. Dialga then uses Draco Meteor on Mallus, all of the meteors hitting him and knocking him on his back. Dialga waits there when Mallus flies out of the smoke grabs him by the throat, and sets his hand on fire. Mallus: This world will be your grave, sauropod! Mallus slams his burning claw into Dialga's head right when Dialga uses Roar of Time again. BOOM!!!!! … A temporal portal opens up and Ash and his friends turn to look at it. Dialga flies out and toward a Pokémon Center. KO! Mallus is nowhere in sight. Explanation Boomstick: How did Dialga win this fight? Wiz: Let's explain that right now. While it's true that Vixen said that only the Death Totem could kill Mallus, she is likely committing NLF. I mean, the Spear of Destiny could probably also kill Mallus. Boomstick: But Mallus is physically stronger than Dialga and has the fireball attack. Wiz: Well, the fireball would not be very effective against Dialga, who is a Dragon Type. And Dialga can become physically stronger over time with his attacks. Boomstick: But what about time manipulation? Wiz: Well, Mallus fails there, too. Remember, Dialga is the god and creator of time. This automatically makes him a better time manipulator than Mallus. In fact, Dialga, being a god, could kill Mallus, a demon, just by being in proximity to him. Gods are, after all, holy beings. Boomstick: It looks like Dialga didn't succumb to his inner Mallus. Wiz: The winner is Dialga. Category:"God vs Demon" themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Pokemon vs DC' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles